Brother's Day
Brother's Day is a futuristic terrorist organization in the DC animated TV series The Zeta Project. This group was created to stop robots and synthoids from taking over the world. Titus Sweete was voiced by , Curtis was voiced by , and Lowe was voiced by . History Brother's Day was first mentioned in Batman Beyond: Zeta. Later in Zeta Project: Lost and Found the team made its full appearance. Brother's Day wants to prevent an uprising from the machines, mainly synthoids. They smuggle weapons in toys that they claim to be giving to children as a charity. One of their biggest plots was to blow up the government's biggest synthoid lab called the Gnosis. They threatened Marcus Edmund (one of the creators of Zeta) into posing as another creator of Zeta, Eli Selig to get them the coordinates of the base and then fool the perimeter defenses so they can get in. Throughout The Zeta Project and Batman Beyond, the NSA agent Bennet thinks the Zeta is really working for Brother's Day even though he isn't. Members Titus Sweete Titus Sweete is a soldier who is secretly a high ranking member of the group Brother's Day and a villain in the animated TV series The Zeta Project. He oversees the laundering of funds for the organization from their accountant Eugene Dolan however he keep's their organization's name anonymous. Later he led a mission on the government's underwater synthoid lab called Gnosis. They blackmailed Marcus Edmund to pose as Eli Selig to get them the coordinates and take him along in case he is needed. However Zeta switches with Edmund so he can stop Sweete. Ro also disguises herself as Curtis. However when Sweete's sub is attacked by defenses he sent a mini sub to be destroyed so he can sneak in. However Agent Bennet and the NSA pin him down and interrogates him. Sweete is able to escape and activates some explosives which causes the base to be evacuated. Later, he is then captured and arrested by Bennet. Curtis Curtis is a member of the terrorist group Brother's Day and a character in the animated TV series The Zeta Project. He was the one who was assigned by his boss Titus Sweete to guard the hologram scientist Marcus Edmund. When he returned after leaving Marcus alone for a few minutes he found an exact duplicate of him waiting for him there (really Zeta in disguise). He tried to alert the other members however Zeta knocked him out and took his identity to infiltrate Brother's Day. Lowe Lowe is a member of the terrorist group Brother's Day. He assists his boss Titus Sweete to the funds transfers to the group, which are operated by Eugene Dolan. After hearing the companies new policy of asking clients names before operating he fears that Eugene might be working with the authorities and would expose them. Titus however assures him that Eugene would never do that and knows to little either way. Category:Terrorists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers